In general a direct laryngoscopy is carried out under complete narcosis. Two different methods are used for breathing purposes, injection breathing and intubation. In the case of intubation, the breathing gas is introduced into the trachea via a tube. However, this has the disadvantage that the tube is located between the vocal chords and often impedes observation. Therefore, generally preference is nowadays given to injection breathing for which an injection nozzle is positioned within the internal diameter of the laryngoscope rim and is used for blowing in the breathing gas under pressure. The invention relates to such a laryngoscope.
However, the prior art constructions have the disadvantage that the injection nozzle cannot always be positioned in an optimum manner with adequate ease. Thus, if for example there is a swelling on the vocal chords in the direction in which the breathing gas is blown, it is no longer possible for the patient to breathe because the swelling swells even further due to the impinging gas flow. Therefore, suspension devices are known which enable the nozzle to be brought into various positions. However, not only is this complicated, but also the field of view can be impeded by the suspended devices.
In the case of simple, short examinations, it is conventional practice to provide the laryngoscope handle with a hook permitting the person carrying out the observation to manually control the instrument and hold it by exerting pressure. In the case of longer examinations and operations when the doctor requires both hands, the handle grip is replaced by a supporting device having a supporting rod which is longitudinally displaceable and whose angular position relative to the handle is adjustable. At the lower end of said supporting rod, there is a breast or chest support constructed as a ring (German Utility Model No. 7,011,282). This increases the pressure surface of the chest support, which also substantially adapts to the unevennesses of the chest.